


Adrift in this Electric World

by GlitterAndDoom



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apocalypse, Challenge: picthis_lambert, Clubbing, Implied Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterAndDoom/pseuds/GlitterAndDoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Everything glows here: brilliant blues and greens and pinks, sunshine yellows, fiery oranges, poured like liquid flame into every waiting glass.</i> Impending apocalypse fic. Written for <a href="http://picthis-lambert.livejournal.com/620.html">Challenge #1</a> over at <a href="http://picthis-lambert.livejournal.com">picthis_lambert</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrift in this Electric World

Everything glows here: brilliant blues and greens and pinks, sunshine yellows, fiery oranges, poured like liquid flame into every waiting glass. Adam snags one from the bar and cradles it in his hand, azure liquid shining bright over his palm. It is wonderfully cool against his sweat-damp skin, and he takes one sip, then another, savoring the fruity, sharp-edged sweetness against his parched tongue.

He feels like he's been dancing for hours, for days, forever. The world is all flashing lights and pulsing beats, the club creeping under his skin and lingering. It's magic, it's beauty, it's wonder, music and rhythm and the merging throb of swaying hips and waving hands, blurring together on a dusty dance floor that had been empty just before.

A familiar body presses against his back, small and slim and hard, and Sauli takes the drink from his hand and brings it to his own flushed lips. "Wonderful," he says, beaming up at Adam after he takes a sip and returns the drink. "Beautiful."

Adam can tell he isn't talking about the alcohol.

"Having a good time?" he asks, sitting the drink on the bar, and he pulls Sauli into his arms. Sauli replies with a kiss, cool and tinged with salt and sour-sweet, tongue hot against his own. Adam clings to him, cast adrift in this electric world, kissing back with all he has and not caring who may see. _Let them see_ , he thinks. _One last show._

And that's all it takes to bring him back. A jolt of reality like an ice-cold punch to the gut. This is it. The music hides the crashes of explosions, the heat-crazed lights cover the flare of everything falling apart. This is it. This is everything. And this will be nothing in a few blinks of an eye.

"I love you," he breathes, against Sauli's kiss-swollen lips. Sauli probably doesn't hear, but Adam knows he knows.


End file.
